1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power conversion apparatus including a bus bar.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, for example, power conversion apparatuses are known which perform power conversion between DC power and AC power (refer to JP-A-2007-209141). As shown in FIG. 19, the power conversion apparatus is configure by stacking a plurality of semiconductor modules 91 which include a switching element, a plurality of cooling tubes 92 which cool the semiconductor modules 91, and insulating plates which insulate the semiconductor modules from the cooling tubes.
Each of the semiconductor modules 91 has power terminals 93 which conduct electricity to the switching element. A positive electrode power terminal 93a, which is included in the power terminals 93, is connected to a positive electrode of a DC power source via a positive electrode bus bar 95. A negative electrode power terminal 93b, which is included in the power terminals 93, is connected to a negative electrode of the DC power source via a negative electrode bus bar 96.
The positive electrode bus bar 95 and the negative electrode bus bar 96 are made of metal plates, and are placed so as to be opposite to each other with a predetermined distance therebetween in the thickness direction. The positive electrode bus bar 95 and the negative electrode bus bar 96 are fixed by an insulating resin 97. The insulating resin 97 is connected to a metallic storage case, which is not shown.
The power conversion apparatus 90 converts DC voltage applied between the positive electrode power terminal 93a and the negative electrode power terminal 93b into AC voltage by the operation of the switching elements. The power conversion apparatus 90 outputs the AC voltage from AC terminals 93c and 93d. 
However, in the conventional power conversion apparatus 90, as described above, both the positive electrode bus bar 95 and the negative electrode bus bar 96 are sealed by the insulating resin 97. Hence, a large amount of resin is required, which raises the manufacturing cost.